


Кардиохирург, а не Хирург

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Good Omens (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Gen, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Задание спецквеста: аватар совести
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Кардиохирург, а не Хирург

**Author's Note:**

> Задание спецквеста: аватар совести


End file.
